It's All Over by Three Days Grace
by Kali Mistfang
Summary: Aerrow has gone over the edge and now he's resorted to alcohol and drugs. Piper finds out and isn't proud of her leader. M for Alcohol/Drug Use First Songfic!


The cool liquid poured down his throat as he drank feverishly. He slammed the bottle onto the table and opened another, an needle sitting beside it.

_**Your bottle's almost empty**_

His deep green eyes were half closed as the smell of alcohol but still aware as they fell on the needle. Inside, the liquid was shadowed by the green glass. The liquid was known as MDMA, a hallucinogen that would help him escape.

He stared at the bottle of alcohol again, his fiery red hair falling into his face. He was beginning to grow dizzy from the alcohol. Use the MDMA, and he's out for the night.

Why would he choose this over everything?

**_You know this can't go on_**

Simple. Escape from the harsh world around him. He lost his father that he could barely remember, the mother who loved him dearly but died protecting him, and now, he's lost his sanity.

The boy grabbed the end of his sleeve and pulled it up. He then took a sanitized cotton ball and dabbed the inside of his elbow, marking where he'd inject the drug that would take him away from the harsh world for the while.

The needle poked his skin and the boy was about ready to pierce it when…

"Aerrow?" A worried voice said.

**_Because of you my mind is always racing_**

The boy named Aerrow looked up. He saw a lovely young girl his age with mocha skin and midnight blue hair. This girl, wearing her baggy shirt and shorts, stared at him with half-confusion, half-horror.

"What are you doing?" She asked, hoping it was a dream.

Aerrow smiled. "Piper, I didn't think you'd wake up. Couldn't sleep?"

"You're dodging the question." Piper said, stepping forward. "Please, put it down."

**_The needle's breaking your skin_**

**_The scar is sinking in_**

Aerrow smiled drunkenly and pierced his skin. "Too late." He said before injecting the drug. The warmth seeped up through the veins of his blood. His world blurred before he finally escaped.

**_And now your trip begins, but_**

He felt like he was flying through the air on his own; no skimmer, no wings…nothing. Just his body flying through the air.

**_It's all over for_**

**_It's all over for_**

Piper watched in horror as her best friend fell into a state of drunk and drugged. She couldn't help but be angry with him.

**_You_**

**_For you_**

**_When you're on the edge and falling off_**

**_It's all over for you_**

**_For you_**

**_When you're on the edge and falling off_**

Aerrow was always the strong one, the one that held everyone together, the one that she cared so deeply for. She watched in trembling anger and grief as Aerrow swayed back and forth in a delirious state of mind, laughing crazily.

She guided him to his room.

"I can't believe you would resort to this, Aerrow." She said once she sat him on his bed. He sobered slightly upon hearing that, though she'd failed to notice it as she walked towards the door. "You were always the strong one. What happened?"

**_It's all over_**

The next morning, Aerrow didn't bother to get up from bed once he woke up.

A tight feeling in his chest kept distracting him from the rest of the world.

Guilt is what he felt, he knew for Piper's words would not stop echoing. He couldn't take it back, he knew. Piper's eyes would now fall on him differently, no matter what.

**_I know what runs through your blood_**

**_You do this all in vain_**

For the entire day, Piper had avoided his gaze. The rest of the Storm Hawks didn't know why but decided to leave it be. Aerrow understood; she had yet to tell anyone.

**_Because of you my mind is always racing_**

Hint. Being yet.

**_And it gets under my skin_**

**_To see you giving in_**

That night, he sat in the kitchen. This time, he wasn't drinking heavily or injecting drugs into his skin. He just sat at the table, staring at his hands. He was unaware of the gaze that was on him. Those amber eyes that had avoided his gaze for the entire day.

**_And now your trips begins but_**

**_It's all over for_**

**_It's all over for_**

**_You_**

**_For you_**

He only realized it when he looked up. All the guilt twisted inside of him.

**_When you're on the edge and falling off_**

**_It's all over for you_**

**_For you_**

"Pi-" He began but was interrupted by her.

**_When you're on the edge and falling off_**

**_It's all over_**

"Are you _really _you right now?"

Aerrow smiled weakly. "Yeah. I am."

Piper cautiously walked in. This girl stood in front of him.

**_And now you're dead inside_**

**_Still you wonder why_**

"Piper, I'm so-"

_**It's**_

_**All**_

_**Over**_

"Not enough." She said quickly. Aerrow looked up desperately at his friend. "You can't apologize enough for me to forgive what I saw. That image of you is forever scarred into my mind."

**_And now you're dead inside_**

**_Still you wonder why_**

**_It's all over_**

**_And now you're dead inside_**

**_Still you wonder why_**

Aerrow felt shattered. He was falling. Nothing mattered now.

**_When you're on the edge and falling off_**

**_It's all over for you, for you_**

"I am going to help you." Piper said, kneeling down. She grabbed his hand.

**_And now you're dead inside_**

**_Still you wonder why_**

**_When you're on the edge and falling off_**

Aerrow stared at the hands that were touching. He should feel happy and love the warmth of her hand, right?

**_It's all over for you_**

Wrong.

**_For you_**

For he was…

**_And now you're dead inside_**

**_Still you wonder why_**

And now…

**_It's all over_**


End file.
